Little Lamb
by MorbidLittleBirdie
Summary: I was the unwanted, the one they threw away. I was the only child, a daughter, when all they wanted were sons. I was a black sheep in my father's eyes. The useless little lamb. (Rating may change in the future)
1. Authors note

_**Authors Note:**_

Hello there, my darlings.

I am MorbidLittleBird, and this is my newest work titled ' Little Lamb'.

But before starting, I thought I'd take the time to just say a few things.

So, in short, this kind of just happened.

After pushing it off for so long, I finally decided to watch Game of thrones. . .

Needless to say by the first episode, I was in love. And by the fourth episode, this lovely idea decided to manifest itself, and after harping on it for a few days, I have finally decided to start. . .

So please, share with me what you think. Feel free to PM me if you are unclear about anything, or if you'd like to correct something I have gotten wrong.

-MorbidLittleBird

* * *

**_Edit:_**

In **_Chapter 1_**, I believe I imply that Gendry made Needle. I find that I like the idea, so I've decided to go forth with it..

In **Chapter 2** : I mention the moon god, and moon goddess, I used this as I remembered it from when the servant girl is telling Daenerys of dragons, and how the others counter, and instead tell her that everyone knows that the moon is a goddess. So, that is where the talk of gods and goddesses comes from in that chapter.

_More will most likely be added as the story grows. . . _

* * *

-(( **_Disclaimer:_** I do not own GoT, or any of the characters mentioned in the series. I am making no money, this is purely for enjoyment purposes. I own nothing but Ocs. So please, without further adieu, enjoy))-


	2. Chapter One: Promises

Chapter 1: Promises.

A sigh escaped my lips as I gazed from beneath the shops tattered roof at the sky, the sounds of the outside world falling back and falling into silence as peace filled me. The soft wind whipping the loose ebony tresses that had fallen into my eyes as I drew in a breath, filling my lungs as I gazed out still. The vibrant cerulean sky, clear and unyieldingly calm as the joyous song of the birds drifts though the air, yet from the east, dark storm clouds dared to creep forward. The distance sounds of thunder reaching my ears in a low rumble, momentarily quieting the blissful songs.

Looking away, I pulled back, righting my apron before setting back to work with a soft sigh, bringing my hammer down upon the heated piece of metal seated upon the bench before me, attempting to mold the silver into the shape I desired. The metal clink piercing the air as sparks fly from their violent union as I attempted to ignore the sensations of my nerves on end. The hair on the back of my neck standing on end as the burn of eyes is felt at my back.

A burn that had been burning for an hours' time, not at all swayed.

Sighing, I placed my hammer upon the work bench, my hand resting on my hip as I turned to face the owner of those piercing, burning eyes, my lips set in a loose frown.

A startled sigh escaped his lips as he straightened up. His stature short, build strong as he stared straight, slight blush staining his sun kissed cheeks as he set his hammer upon the work bench at his side, focusing all of his attention on me. Clearing his throat, he took a hesitant, yet steady step forward, his large dirt covered hands clamping together in before him as he addressed me as if nervous. Yet those adamant blue eyes stared into mine with a strength and courage that even the gods would envy as he closed the space between the both of us, leaving mere inches between, the heat from his muscled form floating forth, caressing my small frame as I stood still. My lips set in a tight line as I took him in, my eyes alive with both agitation and curiosity.

The outside clatter, and crackling of the fire, filling the silence that had settled in the small shack as we stared at one another without saying a word.

"What is it, Gendry?" I questioned breaking the silence, my voice dry and deliberately monotone as I addressed the grime looking man before me.

At the sound of my voice, he seemed to straighten up further. Pushing his broad shoulders back, and holding his chin high, his blue eyes full of determination as he flexed his jaw as if pondering over his thoughts before he spoke, his voice floating from him clearly, in an unyielding fashion as if they left no room for debate.

"Aristanae, your father has promised you to me. We are to wed"

I couldn't stop the agitation that flickered within my eyes, and I had to will myself quiet. Setting my jaw with enough force that it had me aching, yet I did not let up until I spoke, moments having passed in silence. The anger clear in my voice as I hissed out the words, my finger shooting out as I jabbed him in the chest, a slight wince falling through me, to which I shielded swiftly as I pulled back, this time jabbing him in the chest lighter, the muscle hard and chiseled beneath the pad of my fingertip. Yet he failed to waver, his eyes never leaving mine as if oblivious to it all.

"I am no animal, and I will be promised to no one. Damn sure not you"

As soon as the words left me, I knew I had wounded him. Though his expression and stance never faltered, I could see the determination seep from his eyes, leaving behind only a lonely longing that pulled an ache from somewhere deep within my heart as my eyes stared into his, from one then to the other, noting the look of pain intertwined within those blue orbs, and I could almost hear the sound of him picking himself apart. Searching through himself for all of the reason he felt he didn't deserve someone like me.

Sighing, I turned from him, again ignoring his presence as I grabbed onto the hammer, resuming work. Bringing the hammer down upon the steel with a loud clank, wincing at the force I had not realized I had put into the action, yet I continued.

Eventually, I heard him let out a sigh. His booted feet crunching against the gravel as he retreated back to his post, and soon the clatter of his hammer against metal joined my own. The sheer force of his swings crashing down upon the metal sent monstrous echoes throughout the shop with each swing of his muscled form he molded the precious metal into what he desired, all the while releasing the anger and frustration that I witnessed festering within him.

An unease silence filling the air.

_**OoOoOo**_

Hours had thus passed, with no other altercations between the two of us.

The silence having not been broken since. (except by the now heavily pouring rain, and the sound of the heated metal being thrusted into the water with loud and angry hisses, before again being filled with the sound of his hammer molding yet again.)

That was until, he entered, the sound of his heavily booted crushing the stones beneath them as he advanced.

I could hear him, could feel him before he entered.

Mentally, I steeled myself, forcing myself not to jump as he strolled in, his broad shoulder bumping roughly into mine, jarring me with enough force to send me stumbling, pitching me forward into the small wooden bench sending the hammer and half-formed sword to the hay littered floor with a clink. I willed myself not to shoot him a glare as he passed. His expression stern. Not even sparing a glance in my direction as he continued past, as if I wasn't worth even the time to ridicule or to even gaze upon.

Squeezing my eyes shut, and biting my lip, I steadied myself, grabbing onto the wooden bench, dusting myself off as I bent, picking the fallen tools, keeping my back toward him as I continued on with my work as he had never entered. Bringing the hammer down upon the metal with a loud clink, a part of me smiling inside as I heard the man I called my father give a loud irritated sigh, the heat of his disgusted gaze burning into the back of my head as he gazed my way, before tearing his eyes away as if I sickened him, again conversation with the blue eyed man. Sighing, I kept my head down, my eyes staring on the still hammer, my fists clutching onto its handle as I pushed his voice from my mind as he spoke in an excited tone to the man I had pushed away earlier.

"Aristanae"

I stilled, my jaw clenching as willed myself not to say a word, repulsion crawling through me like the venom of a poisonous snake through my veins at the sound of my name leaving his lips. Clenching my jaw still, I released the hammer. Drawing in a deep and much needed breath, I turned in the direction of his voice. "Yes, father?" My voice coming out flat as I addressed him, the disgust shining clear in my eyes as I gazed upon him, matching his own as he gazed upon me. His old face crinkled in distaste, but the expression all but diminished as he turned his gaze upon the young man at his side. His thin arm slung over the young man's shoulder, his eyes bright as he gazed upon the younger man's face, his lips pulled into a wide and proud smile. Yet Gendry's eyes are locked on me, burning yet again into me as I again ignored it, focusing instead on my father.

"It's good, yes?" he commended, pulling his arms from the younger man shoulder, grabbing the finished sword from Gendry's hands, bringing the sword into the air. The silver of the blade gleaming beautifully in the fires orange flame, the blade slender, like that of a sewing needle, the handle small, like one meant for a child.

Bringing my eyes to his for the first time in hours, I nodded. My eyes giving a small congratulation, and having seen it, he returned the gesture, a small gleam igniting within those clear depths as he reveled in the compliment I had bestowed upon him, his expression losing a hint of its stern nature as he let a small lopsided grin slip.

Letting out a loud, joyous laugh, my father pulled the young man into his arms. Pulling a surprised groan from him as Gendry's breath was all but stolen from his lungs.

The hug lasted only a moment before the elder man pulled away, patting his apprentice on the shoulders as he smiled. My presence all but forgotten in an instant as he again addressed him in a joyous tone.

"I cannot wait for you to be part of the family boy, that is, if you'd accept that useless daughter of mine"

My eyes narrowed at the insult, burning into his back, and again I clenched my jaw, turning from them both in a swift fashion. My ebony curls flying around with the sudden movement as I stared intently and venomously upon the pitted fire as it hissed and popped. My thoughts a whirl wind of anger as I all but pushed out their voices as they conversed. The sound of that man's booming voice bringing forth more and more anger each time it reached my ears.

I wanted to react, to tell him otherwise. But instead, I sat silent, my fist clenched as I leaned over my work bench, my eyes alive with agitation and anger. The sting of my nails biting into my palm barely felt as I seethed, loosing myself in anger.

After a while, I heard the tell-tale of his crunching boots yet again claiming more innocent pebbles beneath his heavy feet as he took his leave. Not even a word to me to announce his taking leave as he stalked away into the pouring rain that fell in murderous amounts as if the gods themselves up above stood weeping.

My eyes snapped to the side, his arm in my line of sight as he stood behind me. His body practically molded against mine, his body heat caressing me in an almost loving manner as his chest grazed against my back. I felt myself tense, yet I said nothing, not at all willing to convey to him the unease I felt at having him sneak up so close without me having heard. I mentally cursed myself for not being on guard as I stared out yet again in the direction of my father, his form, a small darkened blur distorted the farther he grew from the small shop.

After a moment, I opened my mouth, but before words could leave, Gendry's rugged voice broke the silence. His words coming out unwavering as he threw a muscled, sweat shined arm over my shoulder, causing a small startled groan to escape me as he took his place at my side. His eyes taking in the pouring rain for only a moments time before pulling them to my profile. Those blue orbs burning as they ventured across, gazing upon me as if gazing upon something akin to treasure, gazing upon my face as if I were a piece of treasure for a faraway land. And I willed my expression blank, pushing his affectionate gaze from my mind as I continued to gaze upon the rain, allowing the pitter patter of it abusing the ground to fill my mind to draw it away from him.

"If seems as if we are to be wed after all"

I felt myself tense up, and then and only then did I turn toward him, allowing my eyes to fall upon his dirt littered face as I finally met his eyes. And in them, I say something I had never witnessed.

It made something in me ache as I drew in a breath. My eyes struggling to focus as my mind began to process the look no matter how hard I attempted to push it away.

And before I knew it, I ripped away from him, surprising him, rousing a startled yelp from him as I pushed him back with everything in me, sending him stumbling back.

The sound of various tools falling onto the ground in series' of clinks and clatters reaching my ears as I pushed away. The wooden bench tilting over as I ripped past the fallen, wide eyed, shocked young man as I tore the black apron from my body, throwing it to the floor as I passed. Rushing into the pouring rain, ignoring as it swiftly soaked into my clothing, ignoring the loud and angry roar of thunder gods as the storm overhead reared its ugly head, not at all hearing the sound of his concern filled voice as he called after me, my name leaving his lips only to be drowned out by the on slaughter of the cold, piercing pounding droplets of water.

The rain, and the sound of my hammering heart the only sound reaching my ears as I pushed myself forward.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I winced, a surprisingly loud gasp falling from my lips as I reached out, catching myself upon a tree before I had the chance to receive the vengeful bite of the earth against my flesh. My cold hands tasting the rough, jagged bark of its truck as I collided, my chest crashing against the frozen surface. My breath coming in ragged pants as I took a moment to gather myself, all the while ignoring the ever present ache I felt gnawing within me.

I let out a breath, cringing as I drew another in. Hissing through my teeth as I straightened, leaning against the tree for support as my lower limbs trembled. My entire being burning with a ferocity I had never before felt. Burning angrily through like the breath of Hells dragons as I silently begged the gods to lend me the strength to continue standing.

It took but a few moments, but once I had accomplished this feat, I found I could not help the sounds of relief that escaped past my lips as I allowed my head to fall back. A tremor falling through my form as my raven curls slipped from around my shoulders with feather light caresses and instead falling to rest upon my clothed back as my head fell back, my half lidded eyes venturing to gaze upon the vast sky through the tangled branches above.

The moment of relief lasted only but a moment, before surprise grasped hold of my being with a soft gasp. My eyes widening as I took in the vast gleaming pale orb sitting high in the darkened sky, and in response my hands unconsciously clinging tighter onto the tree as if to anchor me upon the ground as my legs against began their trembling anew. The palms of my injured hands not at all feeling as the bark again bit in, as I struggled to still my sudden whirlwind of thoughts, eyes never once falling from the orb as it sat perched valiantly in the darkened night sky.

The startling realization shoving itself upon me like a thousand bundles of feed onto a gluttonous horse. The realization that it had been hours. Hours since I had ran from the shop. Hour since the sun god had sat in the sky, wrapped in the loneliness of the lifelong search for the love that he had lost thousands of moons ago before falling, narrowly missing the goddess of the night as she awakened from her slumber. Taking her place in the sky as she watched over in her lost lovers place, basking the land below in a radiant, and almost loving glow.

And most of all, hours since I had paused to take a much needed breath. Thinking back, I couldn't recall it seeming like it had, but as I gazed at the sky through the dark, tangled branches, I knew.

And though I knew where the hours had gone, I found myself questioning.

_How had I not realized the loss of time as I wondered aimlessly through the forest? _

_How had I not before felt as the gods warm rays left, and instead left me to be caressed by the goddesses vengeful winds?_

And yet, even after moments wasted pondering, I found still hadn't the slightest clue, and that fact alone puzzled me. In fact thinking back, I found myself recalling that I remembered very little.

Drawing in a breath, my heart hammering loudly within my ears, my eyes drifted closed, my mind drifting back. Thoughts rewinding back.

I recalled the constant patter of rain as it pelted angrily upon the earth, soaking through my clothing as I ran, making them heavy and chilling as the wind flew past.

I remembered that as much as I had tried to ignoring the droplets, they stung like being pierced a thousand times with sharpened sewing needles, pricking at every sliver of flesh that I had foolishly allowed exposed. And the pain, even now, hours after the rain had stopped, remained clinging to my flesh, pulsating with every breath I took as if in reminder of the daft decision I had so rashly made.

I remembered the blur of the forest as I passed, the normally darkened forest floor sat partially blanketed in broken sheets of snow, and the trees, spotted with the powder, as if having attempted to cling to the protection it offered as the forest imps played, twirling as they reveled in winters forthcoming. .

But sadly, thinking back, anything after the rain had ceased, I remembered nothing.

Nothing, that is until I found myself stumbling. Foot having caught upon a mischievous tree root as it protruded from the earth having laid hidden beneath the blanket, as if it meant to grab at me, as if meant to stop me in my aimless wandering.

The daunting realization sent chills through me, sending the hairs on the back of my neck to attention as I righted myself, straightening as I released the tight grasp I held on the tree. Allowing a moment, I drew in a breath, steeling myself as I took a hesitant step forward, the snow beneath my boot crunching loudly as it was forced to flatten. My fingertips savoring the callous taste of the bark before falling limp to my sides, my head again falling back as I stared at the moon sitting in cloud scattered sky. My cheeks burning pink as I forced air into my lungs.

My mind again falling prey to dismayed thoughts with soft sigh, wind whipping loose tresses about as if in anger. With every blink of my eye, the buzzing in my limbs began to tingle. My skin burning against the chill of the wind as it whipped the loose tresses that had fallen in my haste. Nerves jolting to life, voicing the exhaustion I now felt nipping ferociously as everything burned with the exertion I had put on my muscles, and even now that I had stopped, the burning had not yet ceased. In fact, it seemed to only intensify as I stood still, trembling through me.

_How could I have allowed such a thing to happen? How could I have been so clueless?_

Suddenly

_**SNAP!**_

I drew in a breath, head whipping, eyes glancing about as I threw my body once against the tree as I willed my panicked breathing quiet. The hair upon my neck standing on end as uneasiness seemed to flow through me like water through my veins.

The forest yet again falling into absolute silence as I remained hidden, half questioning how the silence was maintained with the loud hammering of my heart within my chest. All thought previous forgotten in an instant as my hands flew silently to my waist, wrapping tightly upon the dagger hidden there before drawing it. The texture of the design gliding against my palm, offering up a sliver of much needed confidence as I flexed my fingers, clutching tighter upon the hilt as I took a hesitant step forward. The eyes sweeping across the terrain as soon as they were able, searching for any sign of danger as I dared yet another step.

Terrible decision. .

It all happened so fast, I barely had a chance to react, except for the gasp that fell loudly from my lips as I felt myself grabbed, the dagger forced from my hand with a powerful blow which drew a wince as I felt the ground suddenly at my back. A pained gasp falling from my mouth as my breath was all but stolen from my lungs as I found myself frozen, small rocks bitng into my back as a panicked jolt found its way through me. My eyes wide, vision filled with darkness, terror shooting through me as I gasped out, a weight weighing down upon me, halting all escape as a shiver trembling through. A litter of chill bumps coated across my flesh much like a disease as the snow beneath me began to melt, dampening the fabric of my clothing again, and caressing my flesh like that of a frost giants kiss.

And before I knew it, a primal urge found its way through me, burning to the surface, controlling me as I lashed out. My hands balling into fists, nails biting in my palm as I launched forward, placing all of the strength I could muster into each action. My fists colliding over and over again, yet the surface did not falter; instead it sat strong, and before long it began to rumble as the sound of a masculine chuckle pierced through the air, sending a cold jolt through my form as my body all but stilled, and suddenly, I found my wrists caught, my eyes flying open, stars dancing before my lids for a few moments, before a familiar figure came into focus, a muscled figure that I had become familiar with over the years.

* * *

_**An:**_

Eh, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but please, bear with me.

I actually split this chapter in 2 because it got a bit longer than I liked. . .


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The muscled body of Gendry sat atop me.

His breathing coming out in pants as he sat simply gazing down at me in silence, his clothing damp and wrinkled against my own as he straddled my waist like one straddles a horse, one of his large hands holding both of my wrists captive in a gentle yet strong grasp as if not to hurt me. His pelvis resting against my own as he supported most of his weight on his knees, again, as if not to hurt me and for that I found myself grateful as my eyes remained on him.

It took a moment for it all to sink in, but when it had, my breath left me, and I fell back. My back again resting against the cold ground, stray twigs tangling into my tresses as I released a breath I had not realized I held as I gazed upon him. My eyes falling upon his dirty face flushed a fiery red, small lopsided grin plastered upon his lips as he gazed down at me. Those pale cobalt eyes shining through the dampened disheveled brown hair that clung to his head with sweat, his grip on my wrists never faltering as he leaned down, his face mere inches from my own. Those usually clear eyes, clouded as his eyes fell from mine, burning across as they ventured to my lips, his heated breath ghosting across my cheeks and lips as he leaned further still. His muscled chest pressing against mine, and I found myself shivering, leaning further into him, clinging to the heat he subconsciously offered through the dampened clothing we both wore as I found myself drew my tongue across my lips, dampening the parched flesh with a single innocent motion as I cleared my throat.

"Gendry"

His name falling softly from my lips in an almost silent whisper as the shock all but wore off. My eyes narrowing as I again hissed out his name, attempting in the same moment to pull my wrists free, yet he held fast with a strength I had not known he possessed. His muscles flexing as he held me in place with little effort as I struggled to wriggle my wrists free for his iron grip, a growl rumbled in my throat before dying in my throat like the cry of a strangled stag as something I could have never fathomed presented itself.

A surprised gasp sounded as a jolt found its way through me, my lips slipping open as my mind attempted to process the sensation of his lips on the soft flesh on my neck.

My heart kicked up, pounding loudly in my ears ceasing all other sounds from reaching as my breathing grew ragged and mind fuzzed for only a moment before it began to scream wildly at me. Shouting curses and sending jolts of unease spiking through me as my struggle started anew.

'No' I internally screamed, kicking out, the heels of my feet tasting the harsh ground as I thrashed against him. My hips buckling against his own in attempts to throw him from me as I fought to pull my wrists free, all the while painfully aware as my nerves tinged, frightening me if I would be so honest. Yet he sat unmoving, seemingly unphased as he continued on, his teeth npping at the tender flesh, soft tongue seeming drawing shapes as he made his way across the base of my throat, pausing only a second to deliver a sharp nip to the pulse point at my neck, which despite everything, caused me to respond.

A soft gasp escaping as he continued, his hips grinding down upon my own. The simply action halting my struggle, over powering me in an instant as my mind began to cloud, my nerves alive and tingling with a sensation I had never before felt. Yet, In defiance, I found myself pushing against it, attempting to pull my mind from the pleasant sensations humming through me as I opened my mouth to yell. . only to be halted, covered by his own, drawing yet another gasp.

His lips surprisingly soft against my own as he stole my breath, quieting my pants in an instant, and for a moment I found my mind numbed.

My thoughts ceasing, as a thick fog of nothing by bliss shrouding my usually cluttering mind as his lips worked against mine as if my lips were a lock, and his a key, drawing a soft moan from me which left my cheeks stained a crimson, and my eyes half lidded as he pulled away. Those pale eyes burning with a fire as he gazed upon me, that damned grin falling back into place, taking in his work before his lips once again met my own.

I wasn't sure when it happened, but my hand found themselves free and instead of pushing him away like I knew I needed, they grasped fistfuls of his shirt, keeping him close, or maybe pulling him closer as I reveled in the unfamiliar feeling that in all of my years, I had never come close to witnessing.

I let out a groan as his hand snaked into my tangled tresses, grasping the curls as he bared my neck. A pained hiss piercing the air before dying off as he drank in the moans I so wantonly produced. His body acting as a freshly lit fire, warmth bubbling from him wrapping around me as I arched into him, my back clearing the ground as I gripped at him anew. My hands grabbing and clawing at whatever they could find to keep him close, to keep the sensation bubbling.

I should have been ashamed, acting as I did.

But it felt earthshattering, so mind-numbing that I couldn't seem to grasp the reality of the situation. All I could grasp onto was him. Clinging to him, not a thought in my mind of releasing him as I drunk in the pleasured he offered, like a drunkard drinks in wine. Falling victim to the painful pleasure he offered as he yanked on my tresses. I found myself mesmerized with the way he drew such lewd and feminine sounds from me, how he played me like a fiddle with just his lips against my flesh. Felt myself falling deeper and deeper into his spell with each breath that found its way panted from my mouth. . . that is until a tremble flew through me, his cold palm finding its way between our bodies, dancing across my ribcage, venturing up by the second as the feel of his tongue entering my mouth, sweeping against my own all but drew the air from my lungs.

It was then I felt panic once again, as the feel of his calloused palms caressed my flesh, jolting me swiftly from the pleasurable disillusion.

And yet again, I kicked out, my thighs bumping against his buttocks, jolting him from my lips, allowing me to pull them away as I took a shaky breath. The fog in my mind clearing as I drew my bottom lip between my teeth, the tingling that began when Gendry's lips left my own, seeming to increase by the second as if to urge me to allow him back, but I refused, leading my head away as he leaned in again. "Gendry" I called out, drawing in a breath as his lips fell yet again upon mine, quieting me, and for a moment I found myself frozen, the haze creeping its way in.

'No'

Before it got too far, and I found myself too deep, disobeying my mind as it hummed for him. I bit down, my teeth piercing his lip, the metallic taste of blood drifting into my mouth as he pulled himself free with a strangled cry as his hands flew to mouth. The sheer pull of his from me, and at the realization of my hurting him hit me, and I found myself calling out his name once again. "Gendry" my voice breathless and raspy as I blinked, watching as he winced, touching at his lips, smearing the blood that pooled from the wound as he gazed upon the blood on his fingers. " I don't understand, he said it would work. He said. . ." he whispered as if to himself, so quiet in fact that I had to strain to hear him, before they grew to faint for my ears to catch. "I don't understand" he repeated, his voice a tad bit louder as he pulled his eyes toward me. But at the same time, not to me, it was as if he was looking through me, like I wasn't even there.

I found myself searching from one pale eye to the other, searching for something, yet I knew not what. In those eyes, I could no longer see that burning fire I had witnessed only moments ago, all I could see in those abnormally clear eyes was sadness. Sadness so deep in fact, that by even looking in them, I felt myself drowning.

"Gendry" I called again, attempting to gain his lost attempting as he sat muttering to himself.

" I don't understand" he voiced suddenly, startling me as a gasp escaped. This seemed to draw his attention, as his eyes felt to mine, staring into mine. The sadness every present in those orbs, as well as etched upon his face as he leaned forward, resting his face in the crevice of my neck, his warm breath ghosting across the sensitive surface with every breath he exhaled and each word he muttered, and I struggled not to trembled as my flesh yet again erupted in cold bumps as I rubbed his back.

"Gendry, be stil-"

The words died in my throat, and yet again my eyes widened. My hands clutching fistfuls of his shirt as my back once against arched against him, a sinful moan spilling out of me as his lips once again found themselves latched upon my flesh, suckling and nipping with vigor, pulling several tiny mewls from my lips.

"Gen-" I attempted his name again, mentally pushing the fog away as if threated yet again to close in, my hands pulling at the shirt from his back in attempt to pull him from me, yet it did nothing. I drew in a shaky breath, biting into my lip to contain the spill of sound from escaping as I pulled my hands between our bodies, the cloud having pushed past my hold, snaking its way into my mind yet again. 'No' I whimpered internally as I placed my palms against his chest resisting the every present urge to grasp at his shirt and pull him closer.

It took everything I had to keep my palms flat , and without thinking twice, I pushed. Putting everything I had into pushing him from me, and surprisingly, it worked. Gendry gave a surprised cry, his lips detaching from my neck as he fell back. Those blue orbs wide as his form toppled from mine, a sickening thud sounding through the clearing, which had my eyes widening as I scurried to sit up. My hands pushing my shirt down as I gazed upon his still form with worried eyes and panted breathes.

Drawing in a few deep breathes, I swallowed, allowing the haze in my head to completely disappear before I called out to him, my voice soft and surprisingly light as I got to my knees, leaning toward him only slightly, " Gendry"

He didn't answer, simply lay still upon the ground on his back, his chest barely rising and falling, and swiftly I found myself crawling closer to his still form, leaning over him as I stared at his expressionless face and closed eyes. I drew in a concerned breath as I leaned in close, placing my ear mere breathes from his mouth, hoping to feel the tickle of his breath. Yet as much as I wished it to be, I felt little, and after a few moments, I drew away. A shaky hand flying to my mouth as I stood, my mind a whirl of disorganized thoughts as I spared a glance in the distance before returning to his form before bending, pulling his large and muscled frame up, throwing his large arm over my shoulder as I supported his weight.

My legs wobbling at the added weight as I willed myself forward, my eyes going to the glowing orb in the sky, begging the goddess for the help I need to continue on.

Only one place shining clear in my mind as I fought where to take him, my legs unconsciously leading me back toward the village.

Back to the only place I could think of in the situation.

My home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Groaning, I maneuvered his form further into my arms as I threw open the front door, staggered only slightly as I almost lost hold of him. My body trembled as I stumbled into the small cottage with a gasp, struggling to support his weight as I kicked the door closed behind us, shutting the cold out. A relieved sigh falling from my lips as I noticed the forms of my mother and father as they sat at the fire, their expressions mirroring one another's in shock, curses freezing upon my father's tongue as his eyes darted to the man I carried upon my bag.

He was up in an instant, quicker than I had ever seen, jumping from the stool he sat upon to push me away, and taking the unconscious body of Gendry from my arms. Not caring in the least as he sent me stumbling to the ground, my half frozen palms and knees felt the earth's scorn, a sharp pained cry falling uncharacteristically from my lips, to which he ignored as I found myself listening as he tended to the injured man with urgency and strict attention. The boy's name falling from his lips over and over again with such concern that I felt myself shocked. His tone laced with concern that I had never before heard coming from the spiteful man's lips.

I drew in steady breaths, my eyes locked on the ground beneath me, noticing through my peripherals, the figure of my mother as she stepped close. Her beautiful aged face, wrinkled with worry as she grabbed softly onto my arm, helping me shakily to my feet, and leading me to the stool which sat in front of the fire, all the while remaining silent as she slug a thick blanket across my trembling shoulders.

Her expression soft as she gently pushed a loose curl behind my ear which drew a shiver from me as I pulled my eyes from my shaking hands, to her worried face. A violent shiver from me as she cupped my cheek in her warm slightly calloused palm, her molten colored eyes never leaving my face as I found myself nuzzling into the warm and comfort she offered as she stared at me. Those orbs voicing the concern she was prohibited to exhibit, before drawing away, her eyes darted to my father as he leaned over Gendry, who lie on his back, stripped of his shirt. My father's ear pressed against his bare chest, a look of terror crossing onto his face, before it eased and a sigh of relief left his lips as he drew back.

"Ipsa!" he called out, his voice suddenly stern as he gazed at the woman kneeling before me. His expression grave as he noticed my form, his lips peeling back in a sneer as his eyes narrowed before he threw them from me, forcing them instead on my mother, his dark eyes staring into hers, silently daring her to oppose him as he called out to her again.

In response, a fearful tremble rocked through her form, her body springing into action without a moment's notice as if programmed inside of her as she spared a glance back at me, her eyes speaking the apology her mouth could not voice. Her pale eyes sorrowful as she turned, bowing her head, nodding back at my father, pulling away from me as she went to stand.

A spark buzzed through me, and before I knew it, I reached forward. Grabbing her hand in my own, halting her movement with the gesture, causing her eyes to widen as they flew to mine. A soft gasp escaping as she watched in horror, halfheartedly attempting to pull her hand free as the words stumbled from her mouth in an almost terrified whisper. "Aristanae, I must go. He is my husband"

I shook my head in defiance, holding tighter still as the words spilled out "And I am your daughter, the single surviving fruit of your loins. Do I not deserve to be cared for as well?" I countered, my voice surprising calm, not at all exposing the panic I felt buzzing through me at defying my father.

Gulping, I drew in a breath, forcing my eyes upon the man, refusing a cringe as I felt the heat and venom of his glare. His face alive with anger, a scowl perched upon his lips as he spoke, his words mirroring the hatred he felt bubbling within him.

"You are no fruit of my loins, girl. I asked the gods for strong sons, and all I have left is a pathetic girl"

At his words, I found myself flinch away as if the words themselves had physically inflicted pain upon me as my breath caught. A child's face flashing in my minds eyes, a face similar to my own, as a faint giggle floated along, to which I frantically pushed away, struggling to remain breathing.

It took a moment before I could answer, and despite everything, I found my face exposing the hurt I felt stabbing within me, yet I stared him in the eyes still. My head held high in defiance as I addressed him. Eyes shining angrily, pools of molten gold swirling as I returned his violent glare "Do I not deserve your sympathy, father? I was after all attacked by that man" I hissed out, my voice wavering only slightly as I threw an accusing finger at the unconscious man laying before the fire, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as my mother leaned across him, tending to the injury on his head, dressing the wound.

My father scoffed, shaking his head as if I had said something foolish. "He is to be your husband, you impudent girl. You are his, and that is why I told him to do it" He responded, his voice not at all losing malice as he admitted his wrong doing.

Twin gasps pierced the air, escaped from both my mother and I as we stared at the man in shock. I felt a body numbing cold take over me as I took a step back in shock, my eyes widening, locked upon the seething man standing before me. And despite myself, I found myself shaking my head, back and forth. My tresses falling loose with the furiosity of the action as his words echoed over and over through my mind as my gaze drifted to the man lying unconscious on the floor as a flash of Gendry appeared in my mind. Back to when we were in the forest as he sat staring at the blood on his fingertips, his eyes glassy. A single shattered sentence falling from his lips in an almost distorted way as they sounded_ '__ I don't understand, he said it would work. He said. . .'_

I drew in another gasp, my hands flying to my mouth to stifle the sob I felt attempting to make its way from me. Any and all ill feeling I felt for him in that moment, disappearing, and despite everything, I felt the telltale twitch as my lip began to tremble. My mind's eye replaying my father words over and over again while I remembered the way Gendry gazed at me, his eyes filled with emotion as he played my body. I felt myself begin to tremble as I threw my gaze upon the man gazing almost lovingly at my mother as she whispered to him in a soft tone, her voice breathless with shock as she gazed upon him with widened eyes as if pleading with his confession to be false. She took a step toward him, cupping his cheek as she stepped in front of him, her eyes searching across his face pleading to be able to dispel his words as just foully placed, but I could tell, she found none.

"No" The word came as a soft whisper, the sound but a soft whimper, before yet another found its way from me, this time louder and more forceful. The shocked trembles, turning into rage filled trembles as I took a step toward him, the word bubbling loudly forth from my lips in anger as I glared at the evil man I called father, tears welling within my eyes despite my willing them away. "NO!"

My limbs, they trembled, yet I stood my ground. Staring venomously at him, all of the hurt I felt, being instead replaced with anger as I spat my words at him as if they tasted foul upon my tongue. "How dare you, you cruel unjust man. Have you no shame?"

" Shame?!" he countered in shock, the word sounding foreign on his lips in surprise before he took an authoritative step toward me, glaring down at me with enough malice to kill as he scoffed. Suprising, I felt no fear as I usually did when it came to this man, and I did not falter. My eyes glaring into his own as I stood our faces so close that his breath caressed across my cheek, as he hissed his word through his tightly clenched teeth "You should be lucky someone even wants your hand, you useless girl. Lucky, that someone wishes to bear children with such a useless woman"

My nostrils flared, a ping pierced within me at his words, and despite myself, my head lowered as I took a single step back, turning from him. At this, a chuckle sounded from above, falling from his lips as the amusement rumbled through his chest at my sudden submission, as I whispered out a single sentence. A single sentence in retaliation, falling from my lips in a soft, pathetic whisper, " I will not wed him" But he heard, and in a rage, her grasped my shoulders, twirling me on my heels, reeling back, and before I could even fathom moving, struck me upon my cheek.

The sheer force of the strike, sending my head whipping to the side, my curls whirling, and as swiftly as I could, I turned to face him, glaring again at him. The pathetic feeling that had only moments before clutched me, disappearing in an instant. But before I could voice a word, he struck me again, this time against my opposite cheek.

And despite everything, a yelp fell from my lips as I struggled against him, attempting to pull away as he grabbed my arm in his tight grasp, pulling me toward Gendry's form.

" Lie with your husband" he spat, throwing me to the ground like a sack of flour, taking no sympathy as I let out a gasp in pain, my knees slamming down against the hard stone floor as I fell roughly beside the unconscious boy in a heap of limbs.

It took a moment, but wincing, I pushed myself up. Spitting blood upon the floor as I turned to face the man yet again, renewed defiance alive and dancing within my eyes as I avoided touching the boy out of pure defiance as the words left my lips loud and clear, smiling internally at the scowl in my father's face noting my disobedience. "I will not lie with anyone"

I couldn't have fathomed what would happen next.

I barely had time to respond before he fell upon me.

His large body pinning mine beneath his as he wrestled with me, attempting to control as I thrashed about.

His lips moving, curses and insults I imagined flying freely, yet any and every other sounds were drowned out by the sound of my violently pounding heart.

I watched as he again drew back, and I felt myself tense, bracing myself as he slapped my hands away as I attempted to push him away, striking me again upon the cheek, ignoring the cries flowing from my lips, and the cries of my mother as she stood overhead, confused on how to end the quarrel.

By the 3 or 4th slap, I felt blood began to trickle down from my crackled lip as I found myself reaching out, brushing against the stone floor. My vision blurred as he attacked, my ears ringing now out sounding the pounding of my heart. My palms open as I searched for something, anything that would get him from me.

The gods they seemed to be looking down upon me, and I felt something brush roughly my hand. I let out a gasp; wincing as he again struck me, shaking my form as I reached further, found my hands crashing against something. And with a final gasp my hand closed upon the unknown object, and closing my eyes, I swung with everything I could muster as I let a loud cry pierce the small cottage.

A groan is heard, and suddenly, a weight falls atop me, crushing me.

With a surprised gasp, my eyes spring open, landing on the man lying limp on me, his grip on my shirt lax, and swiftly, I pushed him away. Jumping to my feet as I took in the sight, my hearing returning in that instant as I watched my mother fall to her knees. Not at all wincing at the impact of the ground on her knees as she crawled toward him, a pained cry falling from her lips as she flipped the limp body of my father over, pulling his body onto her lap as she clutched his head in her lap. Her thin fingers smearing away the blood as it fell from his forehead with her apron, cries falling from her lips as she repeated his name over and over again as if to rouse him as I stood frozen, locked in place.

It took moments, before I was able to successfully draw in a breath. My eyes locked on the ruby beads as they continued to leak from the wound, a small gash that bled angrily no matter how many times my mother seemed to wipe at it.

I found myself calling to her, my voice raw and wavering as it squeaked out. "Mother" I whispered out, as I dropped the object, which fell upon the ground with a dull clank. The object catching the light of the fire as it popped and crackled, reveling itself to be a metal kettle, and upon its side, blood.

I gulped, closing my eyes as to draw my eyes from it as I took a hesitant step toward the crying woman. My hand outstretched toward the pair in disbelief.

But before I could touch either of them, she drew back, her head flying up as she glared at me.

Her normally soft pale colored eyes, violent like I had never before seen.

"No" She yelped out, her voice high in pitch as she clutched the man's head protectively to her chest as she held a hand out as if to keep me away, tears streaming down her dust littered cheeks as she called out for help as if afraid I would attack her next, as if I was not her daughter, but a thief having just broke into her home and injured her innocent husband.

I found myself frozen to the spot as she called out to them, fear clinging to her tongue with every word.

"Guards!" she shrieked, her voice growing louder as she continued to call out "Guards!"

A gasp escaped, my eyes widening as I whirled around, sliding against the dirt as I darted for my shoes, thankfully managing not to fall as I ran from the door, tears spilling from my eyes as I was yet again met with the chilled bit of the wind against my body as I threw the door open.

My mother's voice wailing still in my ears as I spared a single glance past the doors threshold, noting the guards as they rounded the corner, swords clinking in their sheathes as they ran toward the commotion.

I ran, ignoring their calls for me as I allowed my feet to carry me once again toward the forest.

It too only a moment to reach, and I tore in. Ignoring as the branches caught my shirt, ripping as I ran, my tears stinging their way down my cheeks as I ran.

The voices calling out after me growing farther and farther the faster I ran, once again ignoring the ache I felt burning through me.

The only thought on my mind to flee.

To get as far as I could.

An:

So, I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, and that all is making sense.

But most of all, I hope that I've captured your attention enough to keep you reading on. .

Oh, before I forget, in chapter 1 I believe I implied that Gendry made _needle_ without realizing it, and I kind of like it, so I'm going to keep it that way.


End file.
